User blog:TheGreatKuzon!/Wiki Update - Back again?
Hi. It appears the wiki is picking some activity up again after the great slowdown in past 3 months post-cleanup. With this there are some updates. *We currently trying to finish my mission RP (started as forum moved to chat). The Underking arc is still going on technically, and is now the longest arc at 7 months of real time, but shortest with only 3 hours worth of actual RP (partially my fault but inactivity nonetheless). Zion has a tournament planned for afterwards, then I'll do my Awakening movie. Then users can do any arcs they may want before we do the finale of L2. I honestly don't see L2 lasting much longer especially with what we have now, so yeah. L3 is still in the works by Alissa and planned for this summer. Try to be in chat often so we can get this done! *The God listing and policy has been updated with new regulations about power/OPness and such. There is now a new template for all characters that are officially confirmed as gods, since this wiki has shitloads of chars claiming to be what they are not (or were long long ago). Take a gander: To post, type " " up with the RP/property templates somewhere. Though most have already been posted. *Since the majority of the gods were controlled by users that left the wiki, that means their positions are up for replacement. However in L2, especially rn, there should not even be chars becoming gods so those positions will just be random NPCs. The story is that after the Revolution, many of the L1 chars gave up their god status (since they decided to abandon the wiki w/o saying). I will be editing their pages to what I see fit (since they obviously don't care). RP - Lookout 3 So currently Alissa is planning the wiki L3, however she is expressing doubts it will even happen and if it does it will be much later on. In this time, I have developed my own idea for the wiki's L3. L3 needs to have a whole new, original, open, diverse, expansive universe of original content, this way it would provide users with a lot of creative opportunity (like with the universe we currently have). Users would be able to make major sagas/arcs with their own stories that RPers join in. However it is not entirely plot-driven and RPers could leave or go join other arcs or do whatever they wish--freedom. There is less story (but more than L1/L2) but more freedom. So basically my L3 universe is like the current universe but with entirely original content. Alissa's L3 is entirely story/plot-driven and is confined a single planet. It has much less freedom, but that's not the goal, the goal is the plot. It is more intimate as everyone is together. I don't know much about hers but I think that is the basis. So there are two conflicting ideas for how L3 should be. In the end, if Alissa decides to do hers, there can be a wiki vote. Or maybe the idea of her L3 being within my universe. Who knows.